


Beyond These Barriers.

by wodmerful



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Original Character(s), Self-Insert, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:38:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wodmerful/pseuds/wodmerful
Summary: Death sucks and no one can, nor should they ever, try to tell you differently. You know what also sucks? Life. Why? Because being thrown into a world where ninjas are the norm, for a second chance at life, is just absolute and utter bullshit! The only thing that could make things worse is being born to the Uchiha clan.. which is exactly what happened. [Self-Insert/OC Reincarnation]





	1. Chapter 0: Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Did I just jump onto the Self-Insert bandwagon? Why, yes─ yes, I did. Though, fair warning, I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing, but that's not gonna stop me from at least TRYING to make this a good read for whoever manages stumbles upon this. 
> 
> Anyway, since I have diligently done my duty by warning you of the natural disaster that is waiting up ahead, you can't blame me for any type of feels that you may acquire during this journey. However, you can blame me for not having any extra tissue boxes that may be needed in the future. Now that we're all on the same page── FORWARD, MY BRETHREN!!

Dying sucks. Period. There are no _'if'_ s, _'and'_ s, or _'but'_ s about it. Death sucks, and— frankly; _it can kiss my ass_.

Don't let society fool you, guys. It _hurts_ to die, no matter how romanticized or downplayed it might be nowadays. It's also terrifying, and it is just downright _**lonely─**_ but that's a whole other can of worms that I refuse to open; since if I did, we'd be here all night, and still not even scratch the surface of it.

 _Anyway_ , as I was saying— Dying just fucking sucks, and I advise against you trying it at home, or really, at any time in your life.

Instead, live your life to the fullest! Enjoy your moments of freedom, and do the things you want to do. Why? _Because I fucking said so_.

I'm not sure if whatever higher being that might be out there has a sick sense of humor, or if they're just fucking with me, but either way, I do not appreciate it one damn bit. Especially because instead of letting me rest in peace like I'd been hoping for since my life was cut short at the age of 17, I was reborn among the living.

Now, don't get me wrong— I did ( _and still do_ ) appreciate the second chance at life that I was given. What I do NOT appreciate was the fact that upon receiving said second chance, I had to jump through hoops and win a debate with Fate just to keep it. The only saving grace I had at the start of it all were my memories and my conscious mind. I'm positive that if I hadn't had them, my second chance would've ended just as abruptly as my first.

With that all being said, I'm sure you're curious as to what went wrong, right? Well, everything started when I was born on the 21st of August and became part of a clan that was almost completely massacred. However, before we get into the details about my second life, let me give you a little backstory about my first─ which wasn't actually all that bad. Back then, I had a loving family─ _who spoiled the hell out of me as a kid_ ─and I had close friends. I did well in school and I had things I wanted to do.

Of course, my life wasn't _perfect_ , and to be quite honest, I was fine with that. My biological father might've never really been as involved in my childhood as I would've liked back then, but I had two wonderful father figures; one of which who was my grandpa, and the other was my mother's best friend. They both loved me dearly, and I loved them back just as much. My mother might not have been the greatest mother in the world, but it wasn't entirely her fault. She had depression and was on a medication that ( _at the time_ ) made her zombie-like. Thankfully, we managed to convince her into getting it changed, so she recovered. My grandmother was like a secondary mother, and we shared a close-knit bond that I treasured with all my heart.

So, the day that I died, honest to God, the last thing that went through my head wasn't something as cliché as, _'Oh my god, I'm dying! I don't wanna die!'_

It was, actually, something more along the lines of, _'I hope that everyone will be able to move past any grief this brings them.'_ And then I was dead; _The End_. I doubt you guys want to read about the actual event that killed me, since even I don't want to get into that all over again. I'd much rather prefer giving you all the basic 'need-to-know' details before moving right along, so that's what we're doing.

Anyway, I guess I could say that my second life started out pretty eventful. Why, you ask? Well, that's because─ at first─ the doctors thought that I was a still-born, who grew up until my mother's water broke, and then died during birth. I'm pretty sure that I scared them half out of their wits when I suddenly inhaled and then proceeded to scream my throat raw until I passed out. It was a confusing day for everyone involved in my birth, especially when they found out what was wrong with me.

I was born with an _**active**_ Sharingan; which was the reason why everyone thought I'd been still-born. It was draining my chakra right out of my still new-born reserves. If I hadn't been startled into inhaling air when I did, I could've actually died before the day was even over. Thankfully, the medics, who were responsible for both the birthing process and my post-birth care, weren't incompetent idiots, and they performed emergency surgery as soon as they could. They had to forcefully shut down my Sharingan, which damaged the coils around my eyes and temporarily blinded me. My parents were told that the damage wouldn't be permanent for the coils as long as I didn't reactivate it before they healed, and that my sight would return in a week or so.

After that, I was escorted to the Intensive Care unit, where I spent the first few weeks of my life being monitored 24/7.

I'll admit that I probably worked those poor medics to the bone with how many _'fits'_ I ended up having while in their care. Since I had passed out, I wasn't aware of what had happened until I woke up to a painful throbbing around my eyes. I complained by screaming my lungs out, which was rewarded by what felt like a group of people rushing into the room. When I was settled down after something was done to ease the pain, I was put back down while the people around me conversed in what first sounded like gibberish until I realized that the words they were using sounded familiar. After a few more minutes of quietly listening to the conversation, I was able to deduce that they were speaking some type of variation of Japanese.

In my past life, I had studied Japanese enough to converse casually with people, but I rarely got the time to use it back then since I had no one to practice with. However, this knowledge allowed me to deduce the topic of their conversation but it didn't give me the ability to understand anything more than that. It was during the weeks after that incident that I heard a bunch of familiar words that confused the absolute heck out of me. _Shinobi, Kunoichi, Hokage, Jutsu, Chakra_ and _Konohagakure_ were all said by different people at different times, and whenever I heard one of those words, I was startled awake and left confused since I couldn't understand much more than the basics of the language.

Over time, I was able to put together some meanings to a few of the newer words I heard each day. So by the time I was allowed to be taken home, I was reeling with the conclusion I came to after analyzing all of the information I collected.

I somehow ended up being reincarnated into the world of _**Naruto**_ , and I've been born during the time that _Namikaze Minato_ is still _Hokage_.

_Yay!_

...

 ** _NOT_**.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys! I'm really thankful for you guys taking an interest in this fic! In case you guys didn't know, I did happen to add onto the prologue, so I'd recommend going on back and rereading it so that it can give you all more on insight on Seki before we dive into the story a little more. Though I'm sure most of you have already read it after the update, I wanted to let the ones who haven't know!
> 
> Now then, let's get onto the story! ─ ONWARDS!

Around the time that I was one month old, I swear, with absolute certainty, that I had a newfound respect for babies. I would've never guessed just how _exhausting_ it could be to muster up any effort to do just about _ANYTHING_ besides sleep all of the time. I remember just how much I _**hated**_ feeling so damn helpless, especially because I had things I needed to figure out!

When my new-found _parents_ were finally allowed to take me back _'home_ _'_ from the hospital, I was no longer in immediate danger of dying from just _breathing_. With that conclusion, I decided I had to try my damnedest to ( _at the very least_ ) sit my chubby little ass up when alone and in my crib, but I found out that the effort it took to concentrate long enough to even attempt such a feat was beyond discouraging. Though, since I am a stubborn, little shit, I didn't give up. Yeah, okay, so another entire month went by before I finally managed to do it, but so what? It was still forward progress!

That's when I heard my new parents gasp from the doorway of my nursery.

At first, I was nervous because, _fuck,_ _I'd been caught_ , but I was also excited because _maybe_ my new parents would be elated that their child was a genius! The ugly truth was revealed to me when I turned my head towards them. With a happy and curious gurgle sound on the tip of my tongue, the noise died in my throat as I was met with the slightly blurry image of my new mother being held by my father, his arms wrapped around her protectively. Behind the couple, a group of others began whispering amongst themselves, almost fervently.

I didn't need 100% vision to know that Mother was silently sobbing into Father's chest, ( _since her shoulders gave her away_ ) while he scowled at the air as if it personally offended him. I couldn't hear anything that the group might have been talking about, but with the way my father stood as he allowed the group into the room─ which was ramrod straight, his jaw locked into place─ I _knew_ that something was wrong and that it was _**my.** **fucking. FAULT.**_

* * *

_Close. Close by. They're coming. Need to calm down. Position can't be jeopardized. Won't fail, can't fail._

I closed my eyes as I silently inhaled through my nose, my muscles burning from the position my body was poised in. My heartbeat slowed down to a crawl, tension in my body relaxing just the tiniest bit as I calmed my nerves. This was the most heart-pounding, nerve-wracking situation I've been in so far, but I refuse to let that get the best of me.

With my weapon of choice between my lips and my target still approaching, I opened my eyes to reveal to the world a pair of black eyes that drowned in determination. I waited, straining my ears to pick up all of the sounds around me.

_Adult. Tall. Male. Skilled in stealth. Acting arrogant. Not trying to hide presence._

I could hear him closing in on me, but he didn't know where I was; I was hidden from his line of sight, so he had to keep advancing if he wanted to find me. It was only a few moments later when I heard their footsteps from beneath me. I waited until he stood directly underneath my perch before I pounced on him with a war cry.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, clinging to his upper body so that I didn't fall to the ground. My target cried out in shock upon my impact before he adjusted to his predicament. He reached up to undo the grip I had on him, but I couldn't allow that to happen, so I wrapped my legs around his chest and squeezed my thighs. I plucked my weapon from my mouth with my right hand, and with a quick assessment of where I could reach from my position, I jabbed at the target's chest with as much strength and speed as I could use.

The target jerked in response to the stab, his body folding over himself in reflex as he let out a pained grunt. Then, he fell to his knees, with me still clinging to his back. At the sudden movement, I moved to untangle myself from him, but his hands clamped down on to my wrists and kept me locked into place around his neck. With a breathless huff, which was most likely meant to taunt me, he dragged me down with him as we fell towards the floor. I squealed as I clung to him, a half-formed protest stuck in the back of my throat as I watched the ground rapidly approaching us. I braced for impact by ducking my head into the crook of his neck and shrieking.

We hit the floor, and then after a moment of silence, both me and my father started laughing.

"Got you, Papa! I got you!" I exclaimed as I pressed my face into the crook of his neck, mentally patting myself on the back for achieving such sweet, _sweet_ victory. My father grunted at me as he exaggerated my weight with a fond gleam in his beautiful magenta eyes. I snickered at his antics before I let go of my grip around his neck and turned my body to the side so I could slide off of him and onto the floor. Once I was off, Father rolled over onto his stomach and propped himself up on his elbows, shooting me a _look_ from underneath his dark chocolate bangs. I flashed him another grin, giggling at him when he relented his ploy and lowered his head between his shoulders with a exasperated, but playful sigh.

My mother, who'd been out in the garden in our backyard, popped her head into the living room, as if to check up on us. She snorted at the sight of her husband on the floor, the front of his shirt stained with red paint from the paintbrush that now laid at my feet while I stood beside him with a victorious smile. Her gaze drifted over towards me before she quickly flashed me a wink, her dark eyes glinting mischievously.

"Did I miss something?" She asked us, failing to hide her amusement.

I beamed and threw myself onto my father's torso as if that'd answer her question. My father groaned at the impact, but he took it like a champ.

Father chuckled, shaking his head side to side in amusement as Mother outright laughed at my actions. My grin grew even more, since I was elated to have both my mother and father acknowledge me.

Suddenly, there was a knock on our front door.

Mother, Father, and I turned our heads towards it before we all made eye contact with each other once again. My mother paused, pursing her lips in thought for a second or two before her eyes zeroed right onto her husband, still pinned underneath my tiny body. I looked down at my father and pouted as I realized they were having a silent conversation with each other.

There was another knock on our door, and that time, I decided ' _why the heck not?'_ and threw caution to the wind because it seemed my parents certainly weren't going to.

I scrambled over and then off my father, only stumbling once upon landing. I raced out of the living room and then down the hallway, jumped past the two steps of our entrance area, and then promptly flung myself at the front door. My stubby little hands grappled onto the doorknob and twisted it to the side as gravity clawed me back to the ground. With a triumphant cheer upon hearing the click of the door, I pulled it with me when I took a couple of steps backward and then let go, as I flashed a welcoming smile at our visitor.

"Mikoto-bachan!" I exclaimed, my eyes sparkling with joy upon seeing my favorite aunt, as I threw myself past the threshold of the house and into her arms.

"Hello, again, Seki-chan. Are your parents here?" She asked with a small grin, her own eyes showing her adoration towards me, her niece, as she picked me up and then situated me on her hip.

"Mhm!" I hummed, spreading out my senses with my chakra with ease I shouldn't be privy to, but I had anyways. When I located my parents coming down the hallway, I turned my head towards them and waved excitedly as they both came into view. My mom's eyes softened when she realized that it was her twin sister at the door.

"Hello, Mikoto-sama," My father greeted, lowering his upper body into a polite bow, while my mother sent Mikoto a polite head bow in respect for her position.

Mikoto sighed as the ends of her lips dropped into a frown. She waved off my father's greeting as she shook her head. "What have I told you, Ken-kun? I'm your sister-in-law, 'Mikoto' is just fine."

My father shook his head with a wry smile. "My apologies, but I cannot do as you wish, Mikoto-sama, seeing as you are the wife of the Uchiha Clan Head. By not addressing you with your title, I would be disrespecting the clan that has allowed me to live alongside my wife and within their walls, despite me being an outsider."

Mikoto's frown turned into a pout at his response, and my mother hid a laugh behind her hand. Me, on the other hand, looked back and forth between the adults while they spoke. My vocabulary─ which was advanced for my age due to my prior knowledge of the language─ wasn't up to par when compared to an adults. I understood the topic and context whenever I listened in on people talking, but I still found myself not able to keep up with any long lasting conversations.

I scowled, slightly put out since it seemed that my aunt was only here for business with my parents. I wiggled in her grip and pointed down at the ground when her attention focused back onto me. She understood my request and sat me down. Once I got my feet underneath me, I ran back down the hallway, making a right turn at the split off. My mother called after me, something about no running in the house, so I replied with a half-hearted apology. I slid to a stop infront of the corridor that led to my room, and stared at the ajar door at the end of the hall. Making a quick mental note that I really needed to start closing my door all the way, instead of half-shut like it was, I slowed down and entered with practiced ease. I shut the door behind me before I took a deep breath and turned around to survey my room and take in the finer details of it.

My ceiling was painted a dark purple that looked almost black in contrast of the bright, pale sky blue that painted my walls. The carpet underneath my tiny feet was a deep crimson, similar to magenta, and the door behind me was white. The ceiling was decorated in glow-in-the-dark stars, though I couldn't tell if they were similar to the kind from my first life or not, and my walls were sparsely decorated. My bed was all white besides the pillows, which matched the carpet in color, and the quilt that was decorated with the Uchiha Clan Symbol.

The symbol also decorated most things in the house and around the entire compound. Imagine the freakout I had when I was brought home and was surrounded by Uchiwa fans! I'm serious, they were _everywhere_ I looked.

I sighed and shook my head, almost as if trying to dislodge that train of thought. I gazed around my room once more before my eyes settled onto the drawing pad that sat on the chest at the end of my bed. I got the pad for a birthday present when my parents found out that I used a scroll as drawing paper once. That was a fun time.

I walked across my room and snatched my pad from where it rested, placing it under my arm for the time being as I quickly released the locks on said chest and then reached in. Upon finding the box of charcoal sticks that I used the most for my drawings, I pulled them out of their hiding place and closed the chest back up. I crawled onto my bed with my materials, and then flopped down into a comfortable position; which just so happened to be me laying down on my stomach, with my knees bent and my ankles swaying back and forth in the air.

After a moment, I decided to cast my senses out once again and, within seconds, located all three of the adult's signatures just hovering in the living room. I didn't know the reason behind my aunt's visit, but I had a sneaking suspicion that she came over so that she could inform my parents of some type of developments that had happened within the clan. However, I just couldn't seem to fathom why.

 _I thought that my family had no importance here? So why did Mikoto come visit? Is my mom an important member of the clan? Are_ **we** _important people within these compound walls? What the heck did I get myself into?_

I quickly brushed aside my thoughts when a mild migraine formed between my temples. With a quiet sigh that released the tension in my body, I grabbed a charcoal stick and twirled it around my dainty fingers while I mulled over what I wanted to draw. When I found my answer, I flipped open my sketch pad with a huge grin and then set to work. I started out with the head shape, and then added in the extra needed features and body with a snicker.

When I finished, I put my charcoal back into the box and then placed my hands on either side of my drawing pad. I propped myself up and straightened my arms out, which allowed me to look down at my masterpiece. I wasn't a horrible artist in my past life, but the raw ability and skill I possessed this time around made the meager art skill that I had back then into trash when the two art compared. I couldn't stop the second snicker from leaving my mouth as I gazed at sharp eyes, long hair in a ponytail, and a serious expression. Since he's always been one of my favorites, I'm glad I was able to capture his natural beauty in my art. I just really hoped that no one ever stumbles upon this book, since I figured it'd be hard to explain why it was filled with either things that this world has never seen nor heard of, as well as events that I had no right knowing about.

I also really didn't want to go into details about why I had pages upon pages filled with drawn portraits of people who may or may not have been born yet; especially _his_.


End file.
